


Auger-Aliassime tops Shapovalov in Madrid... twice?

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Friends Felix Auger-Aliassime and Denis Shapovalov return to their shared hotel room after a match in which Felix narrowly defeated Denis. Felix already topped Denis once today, why not one more time?





	Auger-Aliassime tops Shapovalov in Madrid... twice?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional story, done as a request. Enjoy ;)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/47827071942/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Sharing a hotel room with the guy you just defeated isn't awkward. At least that is what Felix tells himself as he sticks his key card into the slot. The lock clicks, and Felix enters the hotel room he is sharing with Denis Shapovalov. Denis is laying on his bed shirtless, channel-surfing, he doesn't even look Felix's way as he enters the room. Felix walks by Denis to get to his bed and put his stuff down, saying "Hey" as he walks by. Denis just makes a hand gesture in acknowledgement.

Felix already showered in the locker room after the match so he changes his clothes while standing at his bed. First comes off the shirt, showing of Felix's amazingly ripped but still slender upper body. Denis glances at Felix, without moving his head, for a quick peek at his buddy's incredible abs and and muscles. Felix then pulls down his shorts... Anyone with halfway decent eyesight can see the outline of Felix's long thick dick in his black Nike compression underwear he has on. Denis can't resist the urge to look over at Felix again, although this time Felix notices him, and Denis notices that Felix notices, and quickly looks at the TV. Felix doesn't finish dressing and walks over to the TV in just his compression underwear and turns off the TV via the button under the screen. He looks at Denis, and Denis looks at him. Felix gives him a "Tell me what's on your mind" look.

"I'm not mad at you." says Denis in an accused tone. "You won fair and square and I'm happy for you. I just get so mad at myself." Denis finishes. He looks Felix up and down again, then looks into his eyes, almost guiltily. Felix cracks half a smile and walks over to Denis, who is still laying on the bed, wearing just his backwards cap and tennis shorts, no shirt, showing off his impressive body. Felix now standing by the edge of the bed Denis is laying on. He takes off Shapovalov's cap and places it on the end table. Denis looks at him longingly but silently. Felix courses his hands through Shapovalov's beautiful blonde hair, still looking Felix in the eyes, Denis looks so nervous and vulnerable. Felix motions Denis to scoot over, and Felix gets onto the bed and sits right next to him.

Felix slowly goes in for a kiss. His lips meet Shapovalov's and they share a very brief but romantic kiss. Felix notices that Denis is trembling. Denis Shapovalov, brash and brazen on the court, who exudes so much confidence, and even raps sometimes at the end of matches. Yet here he is trembling like a leaf. Felix puts his hand on Shapovalov's cheek. "Trust me." he whispers to his nervous friend. Denis takes a deep breath and smiles and shakes his head to concur. Felix goes in for another kiss, much more passionate and with tongue. He puts both hands on Shapovalov's face, and it's Denis who is the one who leans in even closer and starts to touch Felix's upper body he was so admiring minutes before.

After quite a few minutes of making out, they lay flat on their backs on the bed, pillows behind them so they are sitting up slightly. Felix reaches into Shapovalov's tennis shorts and then underneath his underwear and starts to touch and wank Shapovalov's cock. Denis starts to moan. Then Felix lays on his side facing Denis and up against him and starts to lick and suck Denis's neck and starts to jerk him off faster. Denis tilts his head back and closes his eyes and moans some more. Felix continues to jerk Denis as he moves his head up to start licking and sucking Shapovalov's ears, breathing heavily into his ear and also whispering "Cum for me baby." Denis moans his loudest moan yet and grips the sheets of the bed. Felix moves his head down and starts to lick and suck Shapovalov's nipples. Denis starts to whimper along with his lusty moans. Felix stops licking and sucking, but still is whacking off his fellow Canadian, and tells him to look at him. Denis tilts his head back down and looks at Felix as Felix continues to wank him. "Cum for me baby," Felix says again. Denis moans some more, staring deep into Felix's eyes longingly, desperately, and lustfully.

"Ohhhh fuuuuck I'm gonna cum." He warns.  
Felix jerks him harder and faster.  
"Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuck!" Denis wails as his eyes roll in the back of his head.  
"Unghhhhh fuuuuuuuhhh huuuuck!" he moans as his eyes meet Felix's once again, and he immediately starts creaming his shorts, mouth agape and gazing into Felix's eyes. Denis moans and convulses until the last drop. Sweat now glistening from his abs and also his hairline.

Felix pulls his hand out of Denis's pants with a decent amount of cum on it. He licks some off then has Denis lick some off too, which he does eagerly. Felix then stands up on the bed, Denis starts to move to join him but Felix motions him to stay where he is. Denis obliges and looks up at Felix, who is now semi-erect. Felix pulls down his compression underwear, and there it is: his huge thick long black dick. Denis gulps. Felix inches closer to Denis and holds his dick right up to Denis's face. Denis looks up at Felix like a slut and opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Felix bangs his dick on Shapovalov's tongue a few times then shoves it in his buddy's mouth. Denis's eyes widen but still look up at Felix. Felix moans at the beautiful sight: the sight of Denis's pretty face with his big black cock in his mouth with his puppy dog eyes staring back at him.

Now fully erect, Felix guides Denis on his huge manhood. Then he grabs his beautiful blonde hair and continues to guide Denis, Denis starting to choke and drool. Eventually, Felix inches so close to Denis that Denis's head is back up against the headboard. Felix re-inserts his dick in his buddy's mouth, and slowly but surely starts to fuck his face. Eventually he starts to pick up speed and more force. Every thrust of his dick making a crashing wooden sound as Shapovalov's head is a buffer between Felix's thrusts and the headboard. Eventually Felix just lays into Denis, gripping and leaning on the wall up against the headboard of the bed. He is able to get in some really good thrusts and starts to grunt as he hears Denis choke and gag and squirm. Drool spouting from Denis's mouth and tears streaming down his face as his warm wet mouth is fucked by his big-dicked friend.

Felix stops and pulls his dick out, but continues to wank it. Denis coughs and wipes his face. Before he knows it, Felix is stripping him of his cum-stained shorts. And even though he just came, he is hard again! Denis looks at him and smiles. Felix smiles back, finally Denis has shaken off all the nervousness from before and is owning the moment. Felix turns Denis onto his stomach and beholds Shapovalov's cute bubble butt. He gives it a few smacks and gets a few winces from Denis. Then Felix dive-bombs Shapovalov's ass with his face and starts to eat his buddy's ass. Denis moans as Felix eats him out. You can hear the sloppy wet licks in Denis's hole, except of course when Denis is absolutely moaning like a bottom bitch. Felix comes up for air and slaps Denis's ass again, then spreads those cheeks and goes down for seconds. Minutes later, he then lays on top of him and sticks his big black thick dick up Denis's wet pink hole.

Denis winces then full on shouts as the big, thick, black rod slides up his tight wet hole. "Ungghhhhh" Denis moans in pain and pleasure. Felix starts rocking back and forth, still laying on top of the bottom bitch boy as he starts thrusting with some gusto. He hugs Denis's body as he thrusts, and starts to lick and suck Denis's ear again, Denis is moaning like a faggot, and starts to arch his back and raise his ass into Felix's thrusts like a power bottom. "Oh fuck yeah baby." Felix whispers in his ear as his dick is met with the backwards thrusts of Shapovalov's eager bouncy butt. "I'm gonna fuckin cum in your pussy." he whispers in Denis's ear and then licks it. He starts to breathe heavily into his ear and whispers "I'm gonna fuckin cum." He stops whispering and starts grunting and thrusting faster and then lets out a huge MOAN as shots of cum spill from his monster cock and pour into Denis's butthole as they moan in unison.

Felix roles off of Denis, cum leaking from his cunt. He then pulls Denis to him and kisses him, both men then smile and laugh and then kiss again. Felix gives one last smack to Denis's ass and gets up to take a shower. Denis gets up to join him but notices the sheets are stuck to his dick and crotch. He ended up cumming AGAIN when Felix fucked him into the mattress, and the sheets stuck to him like jizz glue. Felix busts up laughing and Denis blushes and says "Shut up" with an embarrassed scowl-turned-smile. He peels the sheet off of him and follows Felix to the shower where they make out and clean off.


End file.
